Master of Puppets
by Mangus
Summary: PG-Need it for the future, any way this is a story about........? read it and tell me , i'll let you know if you got it right.


Disclaimer Unknown to many I have been undermined the world's masses and am going to buy the rights to Sailormoon, MUHAWAAAA, or not as the case may be I am a penniless student who has to worry about where I am going to get the money to go out on Friday with, let alone pay for law suits. I can't be bothered to recite all the people who have claims to owning the characters I use, apart from my creations the rest are other peoples work I am just borrowing them to take part in my ideas.  
  
Master of Puppets  
By Mangus  
  
Prologue  
  
Nothing but stars, scattered across the blackness, spanning out to the infinite borders of the universe, yet in such a vast amount of space, one person found solace, and amity. The one once known as the heir to the Moon Kingdom, a kingdom long destroyed, her title of 'Princess Serenity' meaningless to all but a few, these few with rather long memories. Unfortunately, the ones who found significance in the title where her enemies, and wanted nothing more than to see to her end. Except one, the one who stood outside looking in, from the post as guardian time, she was 'Sailor Pluto' a Senshi and protector of Princess Serenity.   
In the purple haze that pasts for light mist at the gates of time Sailor Pluto opened her eyes. She didn't sleep these days. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. Sleep required time, and when one was out side time there was little need for it, but wiriness still seeped into the bones, and any way she didn't seem to need it. Just lying down was enough - at least, just lying down here. The fatigue poisons dwindled away, like every thing else. For a while.   
She swung her legs off the bed in the little chamber; with barely a conscious prompting from her brain her left hand grasped the enlarged key styled staff of time. She paused to make another mark on the wall, straightened her skirt and stepped smartly up the sloping passage and out into the mists of time itself. The words of greeting her old friend lined up in her mind, the night already forgotten, it was time for some careful guidance of the time stream, and a slightly not so tender shove in the right direction, it was time to welcome her home.  
Looking out from the confines of the holy Ginzuishou, Princess Serenity, or Tsukino Usagi, as she would soon become, was now observing how slowly, as to be almost imperceptible the stars began to fade. The flickering rays of another day swept up from the eastern horizon and shed a mysterious twilight over the surface of the desert that rolled away on all sides as far as the eye could see. Silence reined, the tense expectant hush that precedes the dawn, as the white sands sat still waiting, watching on baited breath for the sun to rise, and illuminate their journey across the barren landscape that now was the moon.   
How long had it been, she couldn't remember, the days had passed into decades, the years into centuries, but having nothing to do but think, aloud one to achieve a rather individual and yet still accepting outlook on life. Her friends would be surprised, and this thought brought a mental smirk, to think that they, would be rather shocked to find that after being confined to one spot with nothing but complex problems to solve, she had become one the greatest scholars the universe has every known, yet she would still rather inhale food and have fun then study. This was pushed to the back of her mind when she sensed a familiar presence one that brought her so much joy, Setsuna was here.  
As the mystical portal appeared Setsuna stepped out into the ruins of what was once her charge's home, the remnants of fluted pillars, and the crippled dome of the main part of the palace were just a few of the reminders of what remained of the great kingdom. Yet she wiped the wetness from her eyes, she was here to bring light back to the universe she was here to set things back into motion, with this in mind she lowed the now glowing garnet orb above the soft pure glow the ginzuishou was giving of as it prepared to free it's mistress.  
There was a tremendous explosion of light as the ginzuishou released its precious cargo to the real world, and then silence, the princess and her guardian were in a silent hug, until Setsuna pulled back and bowed,  
"Welcome Princess"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Not great I know but it will get moving in the first chapter this is just the prologue any way, so what do you think, ALL FEEDBACK APREACHIATED.  
Mangus  
  
  
  



End file.
